


I bet you kiss your knuckles

by Schizocheater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Control, Deputy Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pining Derek, Possessive Behavior, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз состоит в нездоровых отношениях с Тео уже два года. Помощник шерифа Дерек Хейл задаётся целью спасти его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet you kiss your knuckles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I bet you kiss your knuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508940) by [cheshirecat101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101). 



> Перевод был выполнен с разрешения автора оригинального текста, ссылка на фанфик и автора указаны выше ↑  
> На Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3503412

      Он помнит первый раз чётко, будто всё произошло вчера. Никто даже не позвонил в 911; не было ничего, кроме тишины, пока подросток не появился на пороге отделения скорой помощи.  
  
       _Его отправили по вызову больницы. Обычное дело в подобных случаях. Полиция часто брала показания у пациентов, происхождение травм которых было подозрительным. Тот случай, как выяснилось, не был ни ограблением, ни попыткой убить. Но увидев синяки и ссадины, на секунду он подумал о том, что могло произойти нечто более неприятное._  
  
      Он поднимает взгляд на настенные часы, а потом смотрит в окошко офиса Стилински. Снова размышляет о том, знает ли правду шериф и пытался ли помочь в прошлом. Он должен хотя бы догадываться. Раз уж даже Дерек, просто внешний наблюдатель, собрал кусочки паззла, то для семьи всё должно быть очевидным. Может, его начальник просто не желает ничего видеть, либо Тео настолько хорош. Тео.  
  
       _Тео был тем, кто привёз тогда Стайлза в больницу. С паникой в голосе он рассказывал медсёстрам сказку о том, как они пытались починить джип и как на них напали какие-то хулиганы. Сказку о том, что он отбивался от них, как мог. И он действительно выглядел потрёпанным, но лишь едва заметно. Никакой драки не было._  
  
      Смена заканчивается через несколько минут. Он стучит ручкой по столу, смотрит на отчёт в поисках нужных слов, чтобы дописать его уже наконец-то. В голове хаотично всплывают и сталкиваются одни и те же слова. _Злость, боль, одержимость, беспомощность, страх и беспокойство_ вьются вокруг его мыслей и не дают рассуждать здраво. Он знает, что должен доложить ещё сегодня, но ручка в его руках ничего не пишет, и единственное, о чём он может думать — это тот самый первый раз, когда он заметил, что что-то не так.  
  
       _По прибытии в больницу, на несколько мгновений даже он поверил истории Тео. Но он чувствовал, что упускает важную деталь. Тео выглядел разбитым и безутешным, пытался пробиться к своему тогда ещё даже не бойфренду несмотря на запреты медсестёр. Тео излучал безумие. В его глазах сверкала паника, а дыхание сбивалось как раз в нужные моменты рассказа, который был дополнен правдоподобным количеством подробностей. Но чего-то не хватало, и Дерек это видел. Прошло много часов, прежде чем он понял, что заметил тогда в глазах Тео триумф._  
  
      Он чувствует, что едва не прокусил губу в попытке собраться с мыслями. Он не знает, почему это так сильно на него влияет, почему так сложно поверить в то, что другим кажется абсолютно естественным? Может, они тоже знают. Может, все вокруг знают, но боятся искать доказательства. Нет ничего хуже, чем найти подтверждение своих страхов, подтверждение тому, чего опасался так долго, что успел потерять связь с реальностью. И он знает, что держался на безопасной дистанции слишком долго, и что, возможно, так и не сдвинется с мёртвой точки никогда.  
  
       _Всё это произошло до того, как он услышал версию Стайлза. Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем врач разрешил ему войти в палату. И Тео усердно-поддерживаю-взволнованный-вид Рэкен сидел рядом с ним всё это время, и от его близости каждая клеточка Дерека пропиталась отвращением и вязким чувством тревоги. Стайлз мог не пережить сегодняшнее приключение. Может, это конец. Он не мог себе представить, через что пришлось бы тогда пройти шерифу. Поток мыслей прервала медсестра. Она быстро объяснила, что Тео вход запрещён, так как он не является родственником, и что взглянуть на Стилински-младшего сможет только Дерек, представитель правоохранительных органов. Тео вынужден караулить под дверью, и это успокаивает._  
  
      Дерек слышит жалобный хруст пластмассы и расслабляет пальцы, чтобы не сломать ручку. Он старается взять себя в руки, честно старается, и его ладони ложатся на злосчастный отчёт. Потому что так безопаснее.  
  
       _Воображение подвело его. На самом деле подросток выглядел гораздо хуже и его жалкий вид превзошёл все ожидания. Дерек жадно и совсем непрофессионально разглядывал каждый синяк и ушиб, каждую ссадину и отметину. Останутся шрамы. А глаз под повязкой? Должно быть, серьёзно повреждён._  
— Стайлз, — да, он обратился к нему по имени. За столько лет работы под руководством шерифа, он заслужил право называть себя другом семьи Стилински и мог позволить себе выйти за рамки протокола. Внимательный взгляд глаза цвета тёмного янтаря заставил Дерека забыть о списке обязательных вопросов, ради которых он вообще-то и прибыл.  
— Привет, — Стайлз попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, и рана на его разбитой губе тут же открылась. Интересно, сколько отпечатков сегодняшний вечер оставит на его лице? — Пришёл навестить или поработать?  
— Всё официально. Если бы мы знали, что это ты, на вызов ответил бы твой отец. Как самочувствие?  
— Меня накачали морфием, так что я чувствую себя отлично, — Дерек улыбнулся. Ведь так положено, да? Нужно обнадёжить парня.  
— Стайлз, — соблюдать профессиональную дистанцию было неудобно. — Расскажи, что случилось.  
      И произошло то, что привело ко всему этому безумству. Взгляд Стайлза мгновенно потух, и он стал настолько отстранённым, что та самая официальная дистанция показалась гораздо меньшим злом, нежели воображаемые стены подростка. И эта странная реакция ещё раз вывела Тео в список главных подозреваемых.   
  
      Дерек смотрит на сжавшиеся в кулаки руки и на побелевшие костяшки. Дерек тяжело вздыхает и выбрасывает смятый отчёт в мусорное ведро под столом. Дерек слишком чётко помнит, с чего началась цепочка лжи.  


***

  
  
      Стайлз подносит ложку супа ко рту, но рука дрожит так сильно, что он сдаётся на полпути — аккуратно, очень аккуратно, опускает ложку, чтобы та не издала ни звука, прикоснувшись к тарелке. Он научился быть тише воды и ниже травы. Потому что тишина — это безопасность. Потому что это его единственный способ защититься.   
      Он снова спрашивает себя, почему всё это продолжается.  
      Тео скоро будет дома. Обычно Стайлз ждёт его прихода, и они ужинают вместе, но он был настолько голоден, что думать было физически больно. Теперь же, осознав, что он мог на себя навлечь, его тело трясло, и он не мог успокоиться.  
  
       _«Остановись!»_  
  
      Ложка падает на стол с противным лязгом, и он ругает себя, глядя на расплескавшийся суп. Нужно убрать всё, отложить на место. Уничтожить все доказательства до того, как Тео вернётся. Потому он и решился съесть что-нибудь лёгкое — чтобы успокоить желудок, не вызвав подозрений, а потом плотно поужинать со своим парнем. Но, похоже, план провалился. Кажется, будто одно лишь его существование доставляет слишком много неудобств. Тео не в состоянии держать себя в руках, и это вина Стайлза, не так ли?  
  
       _«Пожалуйста, Тео, хватит!»_  
  
      Он прочищает горло, пытаясь избавиться от противного колющего ощущения, но внутри всё переворачивается и еда просится наружу. Не стоило даже пытаться запихнуть в себя что-то. Всё равно каждый раз результат тот же. Тео всё чаще делал замечания по этому поводу, что наводило на мысли об очередных «мерах предосторожности». Стайлз стряхивает крошки со стола, относит посуду на кухню, выливает остатки супа в мойку и выбрасывает салфетку. Он кашляет, зная, что на этот раз не придётся сплёвывать кровь, но слишком хорошо помнит металлический привкус во рту. Нужно вернуть всё на свои места, и тогда Тео ничего не узнает. Если только…  
      Пара рук обвивает его талию, и он чувствует на себе приятно-тёплый вес чужого тела. Он замирает с мыльной губкой в одной руке и тарелкой в другой. Хорошо, что не уронил её с испугу, и та не разбилась на мелкие осколки. Тео зарывается лицом в волосы Стайлза, напоминая кота, которому не с кем поиграть.   
— Привет, детка, — Стайлз забывает дышать.   
      Слава Богу. Он в настроении. «Детка» всегда хороший знак. А «малыш» не предвещает ничего хорошего. Одна из маленьких деталей, которую Стайлз заметил ещё на ранней стадии их отношений. Маленькая деталь, которая теперь имеет очень большое значение. Разве не печально? Но радоваться нечему уже очень давно, поэтому парень смирился и принял всё, как есть. Подобное перестало его беспокоить, когда он оказался на полу ванной, и рядом валялась пустая коробка таблеток, отпускаемых по рецепту врача. Но дверь осталась запертой недостаточно долго, и иногда он вспоминал гадкое ощущение чужих пальцев в глотке и рвотные позывы. Он помнил, как ему не хватало воздуха, и как слишком спокойный голос повторял _«Всё в порядке, Стайлз. Я рядом. Я рядом, Стайлз»._  
      Иногда он спрашивает себя, говорит ли Тео правду. Обычно даже самые простые его фразы несут в себе противоположный смысл. Когда он говорит «Я не злюсь!» или «Обещаю, это больше не повторится!» или «Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боли…». Что в таком случае значат все его «Я тебя люблю» и «Я готов умереть за тебя»? Насчёт последнего, всё же, парень уверен. Тео не оставит его, даже если Стайлз будет отчаянно этого желать. Действительно, с чего это Тео должен отпускать его? Он вложил слишком много времени и сил в превращение Стайлза, в попытки сделать его _«идеальным»_. Никто в своём здравом уме не откажется от столь перспективной инвестиции. Стайлз не верит ему, когда слышит слова любви, но совершенно уверен в том, что Тео одержим. Точки возврата нет.  
— Как прошёл день? — Стайлз старается сохранить нейтральный тон, продолжая угадывать настроение парня, чтобы точно знать, какую маску нужно надеть сегодня. Так проще и лучше для них обоих. И он хочет, чтобы всё было лучше некуда.  
— Соскучился по тебе, — отвечает Тео, прижимаясь щекой к лицу Стайлза, продолжая вести себя, как жаждущий внимания кот. Темперамент у него однозначно кошачий, — дикий. Но прямо сейчас он был в исключительно хорошем, склонном даже к прощению, настроении. Он не мог не заметить, чем занимался Стайлз, но не заострял на этом внимание. Добрый Тео всегда быстро исчезает, и мозг не устаёт об этом напоминать. Хочется бежать отсюда, но мозг также напоминает о последствиях подобных выходок.  
      Стайлз откладывает губку и тарелку и тщательно вытирает руки. Тео переплетает их пальцы — ещё один способ создать нерушимую связь.  
— Я тоже скучал, — Стайлз смеет улыбнуться, на что Тео отвечает тихим смешком и целует его шею, дразня. Он знает, что стоит опустить губы чуть ниже, и колени Стайлза подогнутся, знает, что это ещё один способ подчинить его и привязать к себе.  
      Хочется завести разговор, но он провинился, и за это придётся отвечать. Стайлз делает глубокий вдох. Очередная ошибка. Руки Тео сжимаются сильнее, и он будто пытается нащупать каждый глоток кислорода, который с трудом пробивается в лёгкие Стайлза.  
— Что у тебя на уме? — шепчет Тео, и его губы слишком близко к той самой точке, и Стайлз борется с желанием увернуться от него. Так нечестно. Тео всегда знает, на какой рычаг нужно давить.  
— Я просто задумался, — от ощущения сильных рук, которые в случае неправильного ответа мигом вытрясут из него душу, становится дурно. — Пора в колледж. Мне уже девятнадцать, и я пропустил год, Тео. Это не проблема, — Стайлз спасает ситуацию. — Мне нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя после всего, что случилось. Но мне кажется, пора что-то менять. Кроме работы, которую я люблю, и дел по дому, заняться нечем.  
      Он знает, что Тео специально всё так устроил. Чтобы он радовался его компании, потому что так удавалось пообщаться хотя бы с кем-то. Бейкон Хиллс, конечно, отличный городок, но для молодёжи он маловат. Поэтому все его друзья и уехали отсюда. Тео тоже студент, но он всегда находит время для Стайлза, потому что самым неприятным способом убедился в том, что парня нельзя оставлять одного слишком долго.  
      Стайлз угодил в тесную ловушку, и ему нужна капелька свободы, даже если это значит, что придётся учиться в одном колледже с Тео. Он готов терпеть постоянный контроль ради возможности чаще быть среди людей. Он по-прежнему видится со Скоттом, который живёт недалеко и который всегда готов поддержать друга, но этого недостаточно. Большую часть времени он может рассчитывать лишь на Тео, и это сильно усложняет попытки отгородиться от него.  
— Ты же кормилец семьи, — весело отзывается Тео, и его тон обнадёживает. Стайлз не надеется на дальнейшее развитие разговора, и всё его тело напрягается в ожидании _чего-то_.  
      Тео молчит несколько минут; у Стайлза от волнения идёт кругом голова.   
— Думаю, это хорошая идея, — соглашается Тео. Сбившееся дыхание Стайлза снова подводит его, но на этот раз от удивления, а не страха. Тео поддерживает его — чтобы подстраховать и напомнить, кто сильнее. — Ты прав. Можешь выбрать свободный график посещений и совмещать учёбу с работой. Будем учиться в одном колледже и чаще видеться.  
      Тео прижимается губами к уху Стайлза, и парень борется с желанием отпраздновать маленькую победу. Нужно выразить свою благодарность. Он уже почти готов повернуться к Тео лицом, когда тот начинает покусывать его шею, избавляя от всех мыслей о сопротивлении. Несправедливо. Несправедливо использовать тело Стайлза, будто он геймпад, и стоит нажать на нужную кнопку, как его мозг тут же подчинится. Но Тео был азартным игроком.  
      Лёгкие укусы сменяют не менее лёгкие поцелуи, но вскоре этого становится мало, и Тео, в очередной раз заявляя свои права, оставляет на коже Стайлза засосы. Пальцы вцепились в столешницу, его единственную опору.  
— Хороший мальчик, — мурлычет Тео, и Стайлз кивает, растворяясь в ощущении тёплого дыхания на коже. Он перестал бороться с накатившим возбуждением. Ещё она вещь, которую до встречи с Тео он и представить себе не мог. Какой же далёкой теперь казалась та самая встреча. Два года. Два года, и за это время он хорошо запомнил каждое движение Тео и знает, что сейчас тот не спеша расправится с пряжкой его ремня, и по-издевательски медленно расстегнёт пуговицу на джинсах, а потом ещё раз поцелует и отстранится.  
      Стайлз поворачивается и наблюдает за тем, как Тео на ходу сбрасывает с себя одежду, уверенно шагая в сторону спальни. У двери он оборачивается и хитро улыбается, и Стайлз знает, что его щедро наградят, если он быстро последует примеру своего парня. Он получил шанс пойти в колледж, но это решение может измениться в мгновение ока. Нужно вести себя наилучшим образом, иначе Тео легко лишит его всего. Снова.  


***

  
  
      Всё начиналось невинно. По крайней мере, Тео так считал. Взгляды украдкой, случайные касания, общение в Сети. Как выяснилось, за эти годы мало чего изменилось. На момент возвращения Тео Скотт и Стайлз были такими же хорошими друзьями, как в четвёртом классе. Вот только последний возмужал и превратился в привлекательного молодого человека, и Тео был уверен, что рот парня был создан для грешных забав.  
      В какой-то момент безобидное увлечение превратилось в зависимость, и Тео хорошо помнил, когда именно. Это был один из тех вечеров, когда вся компания собиралась и шла в клуб, на входе которого никто не проверял их возраст, потому что некоторые из них всё ещё были несовершеннолетними. Тео был всего на несколько месяцев старше Стайлза, но, очарованный и восхищённый, всё равно приглядывал за ним; удовлетворял своё любопытство.  
      Стайлз отлично танцевал, и на его соблазнительно покачивающиеся бёдра невозможно было просто смотреть. С каждой секундой Стилински становился всё более раскрепощённым и смело флиртовал, заставляя Тео сходить с ума от ревности.  
      Он быстро подошёл к Стайлзу, с лёгкостью притягивая его к себе и отталкивая всех, кто находился слишком близко. У Стайлза всегда наготове дежурная колкость, но глядя на Тео он лишь широко улыбался. Излишнюю дружелюбность можно было смело списать на выпитый ранее алкоголь.  
      Его глаза сияли от удовольствия. Он был счастливым, пьяным и готовым заигрывать с каждым встречным, полностью отдаваясь ритму. Только поэтому он позволил себе буквально повиснуть на шее Тео, когда тот по-собственнически опустил руки на его бёдра и притянул ещё ближе.  
— Я не помешал? — Тео ухмыляется, и Стайлз отвечает тем же, будто знает, что у парня на уме. Да, он уже давно догадался, чего желает Тео, и собирался этим воспользоваться.  
      Их тела были тесно прижаты друг к другу, бёдра двигались синхронно, и Тео был благодарен тому малому количеству выпивки, которое разрушило барьеры Стилински. Он хотел свободно прикасаться к нему, пока парень не протрезвел и не оттолкнул его снова. Тео оценил шанс по достоинству, потому что его безумное увлечение прогрессировало в опасную навязчивую идею. И Стайлз был таким открытым и доступным, будто был создан для одного единственного человека. Наивное, наивное предположение.  
      Их лица были совсем близко, взгляд то и дело опускался на губы, и Тео двинулся вперёд, чтобы сократить разделяющую их мизерную дистанцию.  
— Даже не думай, — сопровождая слова лёгким смехом, Стайлз выпутался из его объятий и вернулся на танцпол, уделяя внимание каждому.  
  
      Тео в спешке покинул клуб, ослеплённый колючим чувством, заполняющим его изнутри. Ему было чертовски больно, и закипающая в нём злость обрушилась на мозг штормом ненавистных мыслей. Не может быть. Он не для того подобрался так близко, чтобы отступить в последний момент.   
      Отказ значил, что он не сможет завладеть Стайлзом. Стайлзом, который морочил ему голову, потому что знал, что может позволить себе подобную роскошь. Этого Тео простить не мог. Поэтому позвонил друзьям. Тем, которые не задавали лишних вопросов и умели держать язык за зубами. Потом позвонил Стайлзу и соврал о собрании стаи. Будучи умным парнем, почётный гость сразу заподозрил что-то неладное, но времени думать или бежать не было. Времени вообще не было.  
      Тео сидел в кресле и беспристрастно смотрел, как Стайлза методично избивают, будто пытаясь сравнять с ковром. Смотрел на кровь, которая медленно впитывалась в мягкий ворс, и которую придётся выводить самому (в первый, но не последний раз), без сожалений. Вид покрытого ссадинами и ушибами Стайлза, такого слабого и беззащитного, многого стоил.  
      Прежде чем дело зашло слишком далеко, Тео приказал своим дружкам выметаться и подошёл к Стайлзу. Тот с трудом удерживал равновесие даже на четвереньках, и точно был на грани обморока. Из парня выбили любое желание сопротивляться.  
      Мгновение Тео просто разглядывал его, а потом осторожно толкнул ногой. Стайлз свалился набок, тяжело дыша. Один его глаз полностью заплыл. Тео хотел этого — оставить на взгляде невинного оленёнка свою метку. Хотел выбить из Бэмби всю наглость и надменность. Потому что с этих искрящихся глаз и началось его безумие. Тео знал, что на лице Стайлза останутся шрамы, но он готов был их терпеть, потому что знал, что иначе не сможет подчинить себе парня.  
— Прости, но это было необходимо, — сказал он мягко, наклоняясь к Стайлзу и запуская пальцы в его волосы. Тот был слишком измученным и разбитым, сил не хватило даже на слабейший протест. — Некрасиво так поступать с людьми, Стайлз. А дразнить меня даже опасно. Так что, — продолжил он жизнерадостно, будто не осознавая нынешнее положение Стайлза. — Если ты отказываешься, мы продолжим до тех пор, пока я не буду удовлетворён. Но если согласишься, я отвезу тебя в больницу.  
— Соглашусь на что?  
      Тео сверкнул хищной улыбкой:  
— Быть моим.  
      С тех пор дела шли гладко.  
  
  
      Тео вымотал Стайлза и теперь молча наблюдал. Парень был олицетворением невинности во сне, что весьма иронично контрастировало с тем, чем они занимались минутами ранее. Он словно лань, притаившаяся в чаще, а Тео — заметивший её охотник. Ведь Тео был самым настоящим охотником, не так ли?  
      Он наклоняется ближе к лицу Стайлза, убирает с его лба тёмные пряди, чтобы лучше рассмотреть глубокий шрам над левым глазом; нежно проводит по отметине подушечкой пальца и улыбается, не желая будить спящего. Знак его любви, который никогда не исчезнет. Он подарил Стайлзу вечное напоминание о том, что между ними было. От Тео можно было сбежать, от воспоминаний — никогда.  
      Стайлз, разумеется, никуда не денется, но Тео готов ко всему. Стайлза нужно отпустить в колледж, ведь изначально это являлось частью плана. До того, как случилось то, что сломало его. То, из-за чего Тео пришлось лично проследить за тем, чтобы Стилински выблевал все до единой таблетки. Ох, он действительно постарался, но уйти не получилось. Тео приволок его обратно даже с порога того света.  
      Придя в себя, парень был готов снова почувствовать на собственной шкуре все оттенки злости Тео, но ничего не произошло. Тот убедительно играл обеспокоенно-заботливого, и это продолжалось так долго, что Стайлз перестал верить самому себе. Несмотря на доказательства и шрамы, он начал забывать, кто на самом деле избил его той первой ночью.  
      Настало время ослабить немного хватку, дать Стайлзу ускользнуть подальше, присматривая за ним с безопасного расстояния. Тео не в восторге от идеи, но понимает, что это необходимое зло. Рано или поздно загнанный в угол зверь может наброситься на хозяина, и они оба слишком хорошо знают, что значит в понимании Стайлза это самое «наброситься». Однажды Тео уже почти потерял его, но тот инцидент также дал повод ограничить свободу парня на некоторое время.  
      В конце концов, если эмоциональная неуравновешенность Стайлза привела к суицидальным наклонностям, разве можно отпускать его в колледж в одиночестве? Можно ли ожидать, что он самостоятельно справится со стрессом и давлением со стороны преподавателей? Даже его отец посчитал лучшим выходом оставить парня дома на неопределённый срок. «Домом» была квартира недалеко от кампуса. Тео воспользовался первой же возможностью и устроил всё так, чтобы они со Стайлзом начали жить вместе. Ведь они встречались уже почти два года и оба достигли возраста, когда могли ни от кого не зависеть. Подёргав за нужные ниточки и воспользовавшись обаянием родителей, Тео без проблем убедил шерифа.  
      Тео бездумно разглядывает потолок, полностью игнорируя присутствие Стайлза, вдыхая заполнивший комнату аромат секса. Можно никуда не спешить и вздремнуть перед ужином. Можно снова насладиться Стайлзом, и после поужинать. А ещё можно проявить милосердие и разрешить парню поесть, раз уж он был настолько голодным, что посмел ослушаться и перекусить до его прихода. Всё в порядке. Тео готов простить это незначительное нарушение правил, потому что сегодня у него отличное настроение; он готов проявить щедрость и наградить Стайлза за примерное поведение.  
      Проходит ещё несколько минут, и он обнимает Стайлза одной рукой. Парень ёрзает во сне и прижимается к источнику тепла, и Тео это нравится. Он улыбается и проводит пальцами по его губам, по плоскому животу, и думает о том, насколько хороши сейчас их отношения.  


***

  
  
      Отчёт пришлось писать заново. Ничего серьёзного — соседи вызвали полицию из-за нарушения тишины в ночное время. Молодая пара громко ссорилась и материла друг друга; дальше слов дело не зашло, но Дерек тут же вспомнил Стайлза, гадая, как тот выглядит во время стычек с Тео. Пересёк ли он уже черту, за которой остаётся лишь просить прощения и винить себя, как это делает большинство жертв? Похожа ли его жизнь на одну сплошную ссору, в ходе которой извиняется пострадавшая сторона?  
      Тео, конечно, тоже извиняется и непременно искренне, потому что так положено. Потому что это часть замкнутого круга. Травмы, боль, гнев, а затем любовь и обожание. Его тошнило от этого безумного цикла происшествий. Ему противно осознавать, что Стайлзу причиняют боль. Большее отвращение вызывают лишь мысли о том, _как_ Тео к нему прикасается…  
      На этот раз тонкая пластмасса сдаётся, ручка ломается, чернила растекаются по ладони и капают на стол. Дерек идёт в уборную и старательно смывает пятна с пальцев, но его мысли по-прежнему заняты попытками разгадать секрет отношений Тео и Стайлза. Что происходит между ними на самом деле?  
      Дело в том, что Тео хорош, _слишком_ хорош, и всегда в состоянии скрыть следы своих деяний. Единственным подозрительным случаем оказался первый, но вину было легко свалить на грабителей (в существование которых поверили практически все). Даже Дерек поверил. А потом он начал задавать вопросы Стайлзу, и в глазах подростка появился животный страх.  
      Стайлз сильно изменился за время отношений с Тео. Он был… Другим, особенным: громким, ярким, энергичным, всегда шутил и не упускал возможность вмешаться в разговор, любил повеселиться и получал удовольствие от жизни. С каждым днём он более тихий и замкнутый, превратился в тень прежнего себя. Поскольку всё происходит в своём тихом размеренном темпе, процесс кажется окружающим вполне уместным.  
      Глубоко внутри таится искорка настоящего Стайлза, но огонь в его душе тухнет, и Дерек боится, что однажды тот угаснет навсегда. Однажды это почти случилось. Во время второго визита в отделение скорой помощи. Но Тео снова был крайне обеспокоенным, и его голос, как положено, дрожал, и ему поверили, потому что на этот раз он вплёл в рассказ чуточку реальности.  
      Честно признаться, Дерек не меньше других боялся смотреть правде в глаза. Сложно представить, что кто-либо способен разрушать такую бесценную, молодую, полную потенциала личность. Часть проблемы заключалась в общепринятом мнении: если бы Стайлз того захотел, он нашёл бы в себе силы прекратить нездоровые отношения. Он стоек и силён, он независим. Поэтому, если бы Тео причинял ему вред и контролировал каждый шаг, он не стал бы этого терпеть.  
      Доминанты могут быть слаще мёда и острее любого ножа, ублажая в один момент и глубоко раня в следующий. За проведённое с Кейт время у Дерека накопился не малый опыт, но в его случае всё было гораздо менее серьёзно. Он не знает, что нужно делать, как помочь. Нет никаких доказательств и улик, потому что Тео последовательный, и не оставляет следов. Парень слишком осторожен и просто так не выдаст себя. Недавно Стайлз вывихнул кисть, и это действительно могло быть случайностью, но Дерек оставался верен своей теории.  
      Вероятнее всего, Тео щедро раздаёт пощёчины и бьёт тыльной стороной ладони. От такого лицо краснеет ненадолго. Одежда Стайлза может скрывать совершенно иной спектр повреждений — синяки, укусы, царапины, и от этого Дереку дурно.  
      Умывальник в мужском туалете имел сложный характер. Холодная вода лилась рекой, стоило притронуться к крану, а тёплая появлялась крайне редко. Сегодня Дерек пойдёт домой с синими руками. Он осознаёт свою вину, а ещё то, что ему не положено приходить в ярость и совать нос в чужое дело.  
      Он не отец Стайлза, не друг, не парень и не муж. Он просто обеспокоенный знакомый, которому нужно вести себя более обдуманно, ведь, по сути, у него нет ни малейшего права вмешиваться. Дерек не говорил со Стайлзом, не наводил справки, ни разу не попытался вывести Тео на чистую воду. Он вообще ничего не сделал за эти два года, просто сидел и гадал; иногда ещё занимался самобичеванием и называл себя трусом, но от подобного толку мало.  
      Дерек вцепился покрасневшими от холода пальцами в края раковины. Он чертовски зол — на себя за трусость, а на Тео за то, что вообще существует. Парень является источником всех бед Стайлза, но это не мешает ему самодовольно ухмыляться и обнимать его на глазах у всех, словно злорадно хвастаясь всему миру: я поймал Бэмби в медвежий капкан. Это из-за него и без того идеальный парень начал меняться. Тео выкачал из Стайлза жизнь в попытках избавиться от любого сопротивления. Прогибал его до первого хруста, но не ломал, подстраивая под себя.  
      На мгновение Дереку кажется, что крепко сжатый в руках фаянс треснет, но ничего не происходит. И не должно происходить, потому что люди вроде Дерека не могут себе этого позволить. Он офицер полиции и заместитель шерифа. Держать всё под контролем — его прямая обязанность. Дерек сохраняет хладнокровие во время перестрелок, но один единственный подросток сумел лишить его покоя. И не только…  
      Стиснув зубы, он заставляет себя разжать пальцы и тихо возвращается в офис. Люди мудро обходят его стороной, и он идёт к своему столу, поглядывая на часы. Пора идти домой. Остаток вечера Дерек проведёт в по-домашнему уютной агонии бездействия.  
      Хейл хочет вытащить Стайлза из ловушки, хочет уберечь от жестоких намерений, которые читаются во взгляде Тео. Стилински редко можно заметить в городе, особенно без Тео. Он перестал заглядывать даже в участок (хотя раньше проводил там столько времени, что шериф в шутку пообещал поселить его в одной из камер), не находя достаточно веских причин для частых встреч. Время от времени шериф звал Дерека на ужин, потому что Стайлз уже давно перестал принимать приглашения. Интересно, когда он последний раз видел сына?  
      Застать Стайлза без сопровождения можно было только на его рабочем месте, куда Дерек не может незаметно проскользнуть, поэтому не рискует хрупким равновесием в жизни подростка и его маленьким островком независимости. Дерек надевает куртку и идёт к выходу, огорчённый осознанием того, что для Стайлза работа — действительно единственный способ вырваться на свободу хотя бы на несколько часов.  
  
  
      Когда Дерек решает заехать в продуктовый по дороге домой, он всё ещё злится. Случайные прохожие отводят взгляд, не желая сталкиваться с угрюмым молодым человеком. В маленьком городке, где каждый знает друг друга и не прочь остановится поболтать о всякой ерунде, Хейл предпочитает держаться в тени и сводить ненужное общение к минимуму. Никто и не заводил с ним разговоры, кроме Стайлза.  
      Стайлза, который стоял сейчас у полок с готовыми завтраками и разрывался между Lucky Charms и Cap’n Crunch. _Один._  
— Привет, — парень испуганно дёрнулся, оборачиваясь (Дерек прекрасно знал, кого тот ожидал увидеть), и неуверенно улыбнулся, указывая на хлопья:  
— Что скажешь? «Вам не заполучить мои счастливые талисманы!»* звучит круто, — говорит Стайлз с ирландским акцентом. — Но Капитан тоже не промах.  
— Если мы выбираем по картинке и слогану, то лучше купить Trix. Помнишь рекламу с фокусником? «Глупый кролик, Trix для детишек!»** — Дерек усмехается, радуясь тому, что Стайлз сохранил чувство юмора. Мальчишка корчит смешную рожицу, и улыбка Дерека становится шире.  
— Терпеть не мог те рекламы в детстве, мне было жаль кролика, — Lucky Charms отправляются обратно на полку, а Cap’n Crunch — в тележку. — Я не стану поддерживать компанию, которая одобряет жестокое обращение с животными.  
      Стайлз искренне улыбается, напоминая Дереку о временах, когда эти прекрасные глаза цвета чая с мёдом сияли так каждую секунду. Дерек не был готов к подобному. Встретившись со Стайлзом лицом к лицу впервые за несколько месяцев, он осознал, что переоценил свои способности. Что он должен сказать? «Я знаю, что твой парень избивает тебя и решил помочь»? «Знаешь, я тут понял, что уже давно влюблён, и хочу спасти тебя»? Или стоит начать со слов «Где твой бойфренд? Я хочу набить ему морду»?  
      Вместо всего этого просто спрашивает:  
— Как дела?  
      Довольно невинная фраза, которой обмениваются давно не видевшиеся товарищи, верно? А ещё это незаметный способ прощупать почву. Можно проследить за реакцией и сделать выводы.  
      Дерек удивляется, заметив тень былой искры во взгляде парня, и его сердце пропускает удар. Неужели Стайлзу удалось выбраться? Получив непривычно спокойный и правдивый ответ, Дерек узнаёт, что тот решил вернуться в колледж.  
       _Он_ решил. Не Тео, не кто-нибудь другой. Стайлз следует собственному плану, и это наполняет Дерека облегчением. С уходом Тео он может вернуться к нормальному режиму и покупать продукты самостоятельно. Ещё одна приятная мелочь.  
— Здорово, — Стайлз бездумно кивает.  
— Ага. Правда, мне придётся выбрать свободный график посещений, чтобы совмещать учёбу с работой. Ещё я смогу больше времени проводить с Тео, — Дерек слишком рано обрадовался. Стайлз принял это решение не сам и не для себя. Это было выбором, который _разрешил_ сделать Тео. Руки заметно напрягаются, и Стайлз с трудом выдавливает из себя обнадёживающую улыбку.  
— Отличная новость.  
— Вот и я так думаю, — что-то во взгляде Стайлза выдаёт его сомнения, и Дереку на мгновение кажется, будто парень видит его насквозь и знает, знает всю правду. Да, он не одобряет идею с колледжем, потому что Стайлз в лапах монстра, который сжалился и разрешил ему пойти учиться. Будто это какая-то привилегия, а не право Стайлза. Господи, как можно было опуститься так низко?  
— Хорошо, я рад за тебя.  
      Тео беззвучно проскальзывает мимо Дерека и улыбается Стайлзу, обнимая его одной рукой и кладя в тележку какую-то еду. Значит, поводок достаточно длинный, и Тео может спокойно сходить в соседний отдел. Парень кривит губы в усмешке, и его взгляд говорит о том, что Дерека раскусили. Приходится напоминать себе, что драка лишь усугубит ситуацию и отразится наихудшим образом в первую очередь на Стайлзе. А это последнее, чего он хочет.  
— Офицер Хейл, — голос Тео пропитан самодовольством и притворным удивлением. — Какой приятный сюрприз! Давненько я Вас не встречал.  
— Завал на работе, — Дереку удаётся сохранить спокойный тон, отвечая на формальную вежливость. Тео не глупый, он тоже умеет задавать невинные вопросы и делать выводы. — У вас, ребята, всё в порядке?  
      Стайлз снова улыбается. Значит, они прошли все круги Ада и вернулись к воображаемой идиллии. Значит, парень поверил, или заставил себя поверить в то, что Тео изменился. И поход в колледж был лишь способом укрепить позиции. Дерек хочет узнать, какая история на самом деле скрывается за уродливым шрамом над левым глазом Стилински.  
— Идеально, — вопреки ожиданиям, извращённо-отчаянным ожиданиям, Хейла, Стайлз всё ещё терпит на себе руку Тео, и, похоже, даже рад прикосновению.  
      Они выглядят счастливыми вместе. Возможно, Тео действительно изменился. Или Дерек ошибался с самого начала, и попытка суицида была результатом не насилия, а затянувшейся депрессии Стайлза. Дешёвые попытки успокоить себя. Дерек знает, что прав. В глазах Стайлза ясно видна тревога. Он боится, что всё хорошее мигом испарится, и жизнь снова превратится в кошмар.  
— Нам пора, — на лице Тео играет фирменная ухмылка. Та самая, которая вмиг выводит Дерека из себя. Он снова чувствует это неразумное (а, может, и вполне разумное) количество ненависти, накопившееся за два года, но тщательно её скрывает. Дерек не даст Тео шанс насладиться его внутренним состоянием.  
— Хорошо, что мы снова встретились, — Стайлз сдержанно машет на прощание, и Тео наконец убирает руку с его талии. На Дерека вдруг обрушивается тяжесть осознания: возможно, он только что нарушил равновесие в их отношениях, и хрупкое перемирие придётся отстраивать заново. Потому что Стайлз вёл себя дружелюбно, а Тео ревнивый собственник. Дерек надеется, что ничего не испортил, но твёрдо решает не стоять больше в стороне.  


***

  
  
— Мы, правда, давно не встречали его, — вполне безобидное замечание. Тео поднимает тему Дерека в машине. Стайлз снова в ловушке. Ему некуда бежать и отмолчаться не получится.  
— Угу. Думаю, в участке всегда полно дел, — Стайлз пожимает плечами, глядя в окно, избегая взгляда своего парня.  
      Тео внимательно смотрит на дорогу, погрузившись в свои мысли. Впервые за долгое время тишина не напрягает, не нагоняет страху и не предвещает беды. По крайней мере, так показалось Стайлзу, и он никак не ожидал услышать следующий вопрос:  
— Ты был без ума от него, правда?  
      Недооценивать возможную опасность было ошибкой, он должен был предвидеть подобный исход. Милые дружеские беседы разбудили нездоровое чувство ревности Тео. Нужно реагировать быстро и умно, иначе всё может закончиться очень плохо. _Пожалуйста, только не сейчас, когда дела идут так хорошо._  
— Ну да, мне тогда было лет десять, — отвечает Стайлз, старательно поддерживая невозмутимый вид. Нужно вести себя спокойно, и Тео поймёт, что волноваться не о чём. — А потом я подрос и забил на него.  
— Почему? — Тео не сменит тему, пока не добьётся своего. Обычно угрозу представляла лишь растущая смелость Стайлза, но сейчас всё немного иначе. Стилински может принадлежать лишь ему. И если кому-нибудь нужно доказательство, он готов оставить на его теле очередную метку.  
      Стайлз старается не замечать напряжённость ситуации и вести себя непринуждённо. Главное не паниковать. Если всё сделать правильно, его слова могут показаться правдой, а не пустыми попытками задобрить Тео. Стайлз и сам не знает, как относится к Дереку, но это не важно. Он знает свою роль, знает, что нужно продолжать отрицать всё, даже если Тео ясно даёт понять, что не верит ни единому слову. Потому что если Стайлз будет следовать сценарию, у него есть крохотный шанс миновать катастрофу. И боль.  
— Просто ребячество, — Стайлз отвечает не сразу, будто ему нужно было время, чтобы сформулировать мысль. Ответить слишком быстро значит показаться лжецом. — Как когда влюбляешься в старшего брата лучшего друга. Я поумнел и понял, что всё это глупости. А потом встретил тебя.  
      Проблемой в общении с Тео (одной из бесчисленных проблем) была невозможность угадать его настроение. По его лицу сложно прочесть что-либо, но за проведённое вместе время Стайлз научился замечать мельчайшие движения и нестыковки, которые могут подсказать правильное направление. Сомнительное преимущество: идущий ко дну корабль штормовое предупреждение не спасёт. Но иногда возможность подкорректировать курс снижает количество жертв и страданий. Иногда.  
      Прямо сейчас очевидным было лишь недовольство Тео. Ему, по правде говоря, невозможно угодить, и Стайлз всегда делает всё не так. Вот почему короткие периоды спокойствия на вес золота. Стайлз начинает сомневаться в том, что всё действительно так ужасно; может, прежние обиды и слишком яркое воображение сыграли с ним жестокую шутку. Стайлз упрямо игнорирует шрам над левым глазом.  
— Понятно, — следует раздражённый ответ, и если он хочет избежать неприятностей, ему стоит попытаться остановить гадкий вирус ненависти, заразивший мозг Тео. Затылок начинает неприятно покалывать, нагоняя тревогу, как когда волосы на руках встают дыбом, предвещая приближение торнадо.  
      Может, стоит прямо сейчас попросить прощение за каждый случай, когда Стайлз позволил себе испытывать симпатию или влечение к кому-то кроме Тео. Парень удачно сжёг все мосты, ведущие к его бывшим, и Стилински уже сбился со счёта — столько раз он извинялся за причинённые в начале их отношений неудобства. Потому что поначалу он сопротивлялся, не позволяя Тео поглотить и полностью преобразовать его жизнь. И сегодня ему кажется, что этого уже никогда не изменить. Всегда уверенный в себе и самонадеянный Тео требовал слишком много доказательств любви, но воспринимал её как должное. И Стайлз уже устал каждый раз повторять одну и ту же ложь.  
      Может, стоит просто собрать вещи и уйти. Ха-ха! Эта мысль посещала его время от времени, а потом снова покидала, оставляя в душе неприятный осадок. Запретный плод, но ни капли не сладкий. Ядовитая навязчивая идея, которая однажды заставила его поверить, что единственный выход — это смерть. В итоге Тео получил ещё больше контроля, а Стайлз окончательно лишился свободы. Уйти хочется, но никогда не получится. Никогда.  
      Стайлз молчит. Опасность — регулярный подтекст их действий и слов. В воздухе витают противно-липкие непроизнесённые слова и притаившаяся угроза. Остаётся тешить себя мыслями о том, что на этот раз Тео может проявить милосердие. А может и не проявить.  


***

  
  
      Тео не считает себя ревнивым человеком. Он просто не любит думать о том, что может потерять Стайлза. Это разумно, правда? Каждый боится узнать, что его партнёр изменяет или испытывает влечение к кому-нибудь другому. Тео боится, что Стайлзу однажды удастся ускользнуть. И Дерек один из немногих, кто может этому поспособствовать.  
      Ведь Дерек был первой серьёзной и совершенно неразделённой любовью Стайлза. Об этом знала вся школа и об этом шутили на каждом шагу. Стайлза не смущала ни разница в возрасте, ни постоянные подколы со стороны друзей, и когда Хейл вернулся в город в их выпускной год, чувства на некоторое время вспыхнули с новой силой. А потом появился Тео, и разговоры стихли. И казалось, будто все уже давно забыли о грешном секрете Стайлза. Но Тео помнил.  
      Потому что время от времени, очень редко, поведение Стайлза намекало на то, что несмотря на отношения с Тео, он хочет чего-то другого — ему нужен задумчивый брюнет без чувства юмора, который улыбается лишь в компании Стилински. Конечно, в присутствии Тео его дружелюбность сводится на ноль. Потому что Дерек явно угадал, что творится за кулисами этого счастливого спектакля.  
      Тео не считает это серьёзной угрозой. Дерек мог бы вмешаться, но предпочитает держаться в стороне. Знает, что необдуманные решения лишь навредят Стайлзу. Тео именно этого и добивался. Стилински не нужно спасать, он в полной безопасности до тех пор, пока ведёт себя тихо и послушно. Но сегодняшняя встреча в магазине…  
      Тео не ревнивый, ни капельки. Но от одного взгляда на Хейла его кровь закипает, разжигая огонь слепого гнева где-то в глубине мозга. Хочется причинять боль и оставлять синяки, видеть следы своего господства, и это единственное, о чём он в состоянии думать. В _их_ доме нет места для Дерека, но Тео видит, что Стайлз всё ещё думает о нём, когда они переступают порог. А может, он думает о Тео и о последствиях своего поведения.  
      Они заносят пакеты на кухню, и Тео нутром чует беспокойство Стайлза. Правильно. Он должен бояться. Он знает, чего стоит ожидать в подобной ситуации, но это не значит, что Тео не может внести некоторые изменения. Отступить от обыденного и застать врасплох. Физическое насилие — не худший способ заклеймить. Есть много других вариантов, и Дерек наверняка сходит с ума, представляя их в мельчайших подробностях. Пора превратить в реальность его фантазии.  
— Детка, — мягко говорит Тео, опуская руки на бёдра Стайлза, и тот замирает с продуктами в руках. Он просчитывает свой следующий шаг и угадывает настроение Тео, который ввёл его в заблуждение — специально использовал прозвище, означающее хорошее настроение, чтобы убаюкать внимание Стайлза и подать ложную надежду: сегодня никакой боли, нужно лишь подыграть.  
      Стайлз следует примеру, прижимается к Тео и улыбается несмотря на тревогу. Тео не хочет, чтобы Стайлз беспрерывно чувствовал себя в опасности, он не должен бояться без причины, но Тео нравится это чувство _превосходства_. Оно даёт ему больший контроль. Сегодня он хочет получить то, что принадлежит ему по праву.  
      Тео медленно разворачивает Стайлза к себе и прижимает к столешнице. Тот удивляется, успев морально подготовиться к побоям, но охотно отвечает на ласки, стараясь угодить. Долгий и влажный поцелуй полон желания, и чувства обманывают Стайлза. Он теряется в ощущениях, забыв ухватиться за главное — страх. Заботливое напоминание в виде удара по лицу приходится очень кстати.  
      Стайлз не спешит подставлять вторую щёку. Он боится поднимать взгляд, боится разозлить и вызвать очередную смену настроения. Тео точно знает: Стайлз пнул бы себя под зад за то, что повёлся на уловку и не предвидел случившееся.  
— Это, — говорит он спокойно. — За Дерека Хейла. Давай постараемся не пересекаться с ним больше, ладно?  
      В глазах Стайлза нездоровый блеск, но Тео не удивлён. Он даже позволяет оттолкнуть себя и отойти подальше от стола.  
— Так нечестно. Это, блять, просто несправедливо, Тео. Мы не сделали ничего плохого, — зло шипит Стайлз. Ему больно.  
      Очевидно, он успел набраться смелости за этот короткий счастливый период затишья, и готов бороться с новой силой. Вот и отлично. Тео нравится подавлять сопротивление.  
— Несправедливо — это когда ты встречаешься с кем-то два года, Стайлз, но пускаешь слюни на незнакомца, — Тео ясно даёт понять, что не потерпит возражений. — На колени. Живо.  
— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает Стайлз. Его грудь тяжело вздымается и опускается, разрываясь от накопившейся обиды. Глаза Тео сузились от гнева. «Нет». Он и правда не станет больше терпеть. Слишком хорошо устроился, возомнил, что подобные выходки сойдут ему с рук. Пора доказать обратное.  
      Стайлз медлит, и пока его руки судорожно пытаются остановить один кулак Тео, второй бьёт по солнечному сплетению. Дышать становится невозможно, равно как и устоять на ногах. Но Тео не даёт ему упасть, вместо этого он заставляет его выпрямиться и снова бьёт по лицу. Обычно Стайлз старается не кричать и вести себя предельно тихо, но сегодня всё иначе. Он слишком долго жил в безболезненном комфорте и успел позабыть неприятные ощущения. Тео доволен. Пусть Стайлз насладится всем сполна.  
— На колени, — говорит он спокойно, крепко вцепившись в волосы Стилински, заставляя наклониться. На короткое мгновение Тео думает, что маленький бунт парня угас и он готов подчиниться. Но Стайлз не готов, он бьёт Тео в живот и срывается с места. Отчаянная попытка убежать.  
      Стайлз уже почти у двери, но Тео одним движением валит его на ковёр. _Слишком много криков. Соседи могут вмешаться._ Борьба длится всего несколько минут, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что в итоге Стайлз оказывается прижатым к полу. Тео крепко держит его запястья и давит коленом на грудь, лишая не только свободы действий, но и перекрывая кислород. Стилински не двигается и смотрит на Тео с неприкрытым ужасом. Тот улыбается, но по глазам видно, что он всё ещё в бешенстве.  
— Решил погеройствовать? — бросает Тео небрежно, будто это не он сейчас вдавливает лёгкие Стайлза в позвоночник, и вовсе не он наслаждается его покрасневшим от ударов лицом. — Оказывается, я не напрасно беспокоился, да? Дерек умеет вдохновить на глупости.  
      Стайлз порывается ответить — оправдаться, солгать, выкрутиться очередным бессмысленным набором слов, но Тео не хочет ничего слышать. Он лишь ещё больше разозлится, и Стайлз, похоже, тоже это понял. Правильно. Стайлз, вообще-то, уже давно усвоил, что можно и что нельзя делать в подобных ситуациях. Пора вспомнить всё на практике.  
— Молчи.  
      Тео давит на грудь Стайлза чуть сильнее, и парень начинает извиваться, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Прекрасная картина. Ну почему он не может быть таким всегда? Слабым, подчинённым, загнанным. Тео любит его и хочет, чтобы он остался таким навсегда. Чтобы он не мог и даже не хотел выбраться; чтобы от каждого движения становилось только хуже.  
      Стайлз же думает иначе. Он готов пойти на многое, лишь бы не пришлось снова терпеть унижения. Несмотря на саркастичный тон, Тео понимает, что в комментарии о Дереке была доля правды, и ярость охватывает каждую его мысль. Он слышит тихий хруст и убирает ногу с груди Стайлза. _Всего лишь ребро_.  
      Стайлз, насколько это вообще возможно в его положении, вздыхает с облегчением, и Тео молча смотрит на него, прожигая взглядом. Они сидят, каждый занят своими мыслями и пытается взять себя в руки. Стайлз не сводит глаз с ковра. Стайлз боится и хочет, чтобы весь этот цирк поскорее закончился.  
      В дверь кто-то звонит, и Тео заставляет себя успокоиться. Его пальцы всё ещё сжимают запястья Стайлза, и он чувствует учащённый пульс парня — сладкий признак страха. Стилински выглядит так, будто собирается сделать очередную глупость, поэтому Тео наклоняется к его уху:  
— Жди на кухне, малыш. Не высовывайся, пока я тебя не позову. И ущипни вторую щёку, пусть появится румянец. Не зли меня ещё больше.  
      Стайлз кивает, не в силах унять нервную дрожь. Тео помогает ему встать и отводит на кухню. Убедившись, что они оба выглядят в порядке, он открывает дверь и ни капли не удивляется, когда видит на пороге заместителя шерифа.  
— Разве Ваша смена не закончилась, офицер? — спрашивает Тео с привычными дерзкими нотками в голосе, изображая искреннее непонимание. — Или это дружеский визит?  
— Я бы с радостью, Тео, — Дерек отвечает с холодным смирением, будто давно ждал этой встречи и даже знал, что она случится сегодня. Возможно, он понял всё ещё в продуктовом. В конце концов, он был умным малым. — Поступила жалоба от соседей. В участке все заняты более серьёзными делами, поэтому прислали меня. Стайлз дома?  
— Конечно, — улыбается Тео. — Мы и действительно вели себя немного шумно. Стайлз смотрел какой-то фильм… Стайлз, детка, подойди к нам на минуту.  
      Что-то в этих словах задевает Дерека, его лицо сводит напускным спокойствием, и Тео невероятно доволен. Это его способ отыграться за Стайлза и излишнее любопытство. Парень подходит к ним, и его лицо одинаково красное с обеих сторон, будто его смутил неожиданный гость. Он даже улыбается.  
— В чём дело?  
— Поступила жалоба о нарушении тишины, — Дерек колеблется, будто знает, что разговор обречён, что Тео снова победит. — Соседи хотели убедиться, что всё в порядке. У вас ведь всё в порядке? — он ждёт ответ от Стайлза, и Тео тоже смотрит на парня выжидающе. Но он знает, что Стайлз скажет. Что _должен_ сказать.  
      Молчание начинает напрягать.  
— Нет, — Тео удивлён не меньше Дерека, он неотрывно смотрит на Стайлза, не понимая, какого хрена тот творит.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Стайлз? — осторожно спрашивает Дерек, переступая порог. Рука инстинктивно тянется к дубинке.  
      Стайлз знает, что предав Тео и рассказав всю правду, он обречёт себя на верную смерть. Даже Дерек его не спасёт. Он медленно переводит взгляд с офицера на своего парня и обратно. Внутри него борются два невероятно сильных желания, и разумные доводы сейчас ни к чему. Страх всегда побеждает.  
— Соседи эти, — Тео заметно расслабляется. — Их музыку слышно днём и ночью, а они продолжают жаловаться на нас. Мы просто смотрели телек.  
      Маска Дерека даёт трещину всего на секунду, но Тео успевает насладиться его разочарованием. Стайлз прочищает горло и продолжает:  
— Если вам снова позвонят и пожалуются на нас, просто помните, что они прикрывают собственные задницы, — Тео гордится своим мальчиком. Он не только придумал правдоподобное объяснение, но и убедился, что копы не постучат в их двери снова. Умница.  
— Хорошо, — начинает Дерек после неловко длинной паузы. — В таком случае, мне остаётся лишь пожелать вам приятного вечера, — вежливо попрощавшись и убедившись, что его ухмылка прожгла очередную дыру в самообладании Дерека, Тео захлопнул дверь. Стайлз всё ещё смотрел на него испуганно, он был готов бежать при первом же намёке на опасность. Но Тео улыбался ему, улыбался абсолютно искренне.  
— Ты прекрасен, — одно осторожное прикосновение к лицу Стайлза, и вся ярость мигом испаряется. Гадкие голоса в голове стихают, уступая место безграничному влечению к Стайлзу. _Его_ Стайлзу. — Блестяще сыграл, — Тео целует непривычно нежно и без задних мыслей, но Стилински отвечает не сразу. Ему нужно убедиться, что не случится ничего плохого, что не будет больше боли и обид. Он судорожно цепляется за края футболки Тео, он ищет поддержки. — Пойдём на кухню, — Тео берёт его за руку. — Приложишь немного льда к лицу, и мы приготовим ужин.  
      Стайлз кивает, отметая все тревожные мысли. Сегодня он заслужил доверие Тео и показал, на что готов ради него. И это доверие взаимно. Потому что они влюблены.  


***

  
  
      У разочарования едкий привкус. Будто желчь, накопившаяся во рту и обжигающая глотку.  
      Он действительно поверил, что Стайлз воспользуется шансом выбраться. Что расскажет правду и избавит себя от мучений, но он солгал, и это больнее любой пощёчины. Ни один его поступок и слово ничего не изменят, потому что он ждал и бездействовал слишком долго. Стайлз смирился со своим положением, и это вина Дерека.  
      Лицо Стайлза преследует его до самого дома, и он точно знает, что юноша не заливался милым румянцем. Тео ударил его и как всегда идеально замёл следы.  
      Его жизнь была бы сейчас намного проще, не будь он таким наблюдательным и неуместно заботливым. Если бы он поддался очарованию Тео и не искал скрытый смысл в том самом первом показании Стайлза. Если бы удалось убедить себя в том, что всё в порядке, что парни действительно счастливы и в их отношениях нет ничего плохого. Но осознание того, что Тео сломал Стайлза, раздробил его личность и склеил кусочки по-своему, съедала изнутри. Тео поселился в душе Стайлза и вынудил полюбить.  
      Дерек напоминает себе, что не имеет права рисковать жизнями других людей, создавая аварийные ситуации на дороге. Нужно взять себя в руки, но от мыслей о манипуляциях Тео становится не по себе. Всё должно было прийти к логическому завершению именно сегодня. Была прекрасная возможность избавить Стайлза от проблем, но ему не хватило сил сделать решающий шаг. Дерек не винил его, он знал, чего стоит подобное решение. Стайлзу не хватило сил уйти, но хватит ли этих сил, чтобы выжить там, где он остался?  


***

  
  
      У Тео пистолет, и Стайлз ещё никогда не был так сильно напуган.  
      Стайлз не смеет подняться с колен, остаётся на полу, между дверью и кухней. Там же валяется полураскрытая дорожная сумка, и он с трудом подавляет желание схватить остатки своих вещей и бежать. Бежать так, будто есть хоть малейший шанс выбраться.  
      У Тео есть пистолет.  
      Он меряет комнату шагами, руки нервно подрагивают, и Стайлз гадает, как давно он прятал оружие. Это вообще последняя вещь, о которой стоит думать, но после нескольких ударов по голове мысли бьются о черепную коробку бессвязными кучами, стекая по гладкой кости тёмной вязкой патокой тревоги. Где и зачем он купил его? На второй вопрос ответ был очевидным — на случай подобных ситуаций. Но Тео ещё никогда не заходил так далеко, и это приводит к следующему вопросу. Неужели всё закончится сегодня? Закончится именно _так_?  
      У Тео пистолет, у Тео пистолет, у Тео пистолет…  
      Голова идёт кругом, и весь мир тоже, и в реальности удерживает лишь опасный холодный блеск металла. Стайлз был уверен, что, несмотря на все угрозы и боль, Тео никогда не дойдёт до подобного, никогда не причинит ему _столько_ боли. Но сейчас все его действия говорили об обратном.  
— Знаешь, я ведь делал всё возможное, — начинает Тео, и взгляд Стайлза в очередной раз прикован к двери. Он знает, что любая попытка обречена на провал, и, честно признаться, не уверен, что ему хватит смелости сделать что-либо. Всё кажется таким невероятно сложным, и цена неудачи слишком высока. Сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы твёрдо устоять на коленях, и ему не хочется подливать масла в огонь. Потому что у Тео всё ещё чёртов пистолет. А ведь дела шли так хорошо…  
      После визита Дерека недели две всё было отлично. Не было никаких ссор, а незначительные разногласия решались мирным путём. Стайлз угождал Тео, задабривал демона. Они даже подыскали несколько интересных курсов и вместе заполняли анкеты для поступления. Всё было отлично.  
      А потом Стайлз облажался.  
      Необдуманно, сразу принял приглашение отца на воскресный ужин. Он не посоветовался с Тео, потому что это был просто ужин с отцом и ничего особенного. Тео всегда был желанным гостем, но на этот раз шериф ясно дал понять, что хочет видеть только сына. _«Ничего личного. Это семейный ужин, только ты и я»._  
      Да, это было непривычно, но жизнь была такой мирной, а Тео так легко шёл на уступки, что всё обошлось. Не было поводов злиться и обижаться, ведь после всего, что случилось с Дереком, преданность Стайлза была однозначной.  
      И всё действительно шло гладко, пока не выяснилось, что Дерек тоже пришёл. Нельзя было переступать порог, нужно было развернуться и уйти домой. Но Стайлз остался, и они поужинали, и Тео, естественно, обо всём узнал. Началась ссора, Стайлз решил уйти, начал собирать вещи, и… И Тео в ярости, а Стилински не знает, что делать.  
— Я, блять, старался за двоих. А ты… Ты просто не можешь по-другому, да? Стайлз. Такой красивой и такой глупый, — удар ногой по рёбрам причиняет много боли, но Стайлз не смеет даже пискнуть. Если соседи их услышат, всему конец. Ему конец. Да, он пытался убить себя всего год назад, но он никогда не хотел, чтобы его жизнь закончилась вот так. Только не в лапах Тео, который рано или поздно должен был сорваться. Точки возврата нет; её и не было никогда.  
      Небольшая ссора о Дереке довела Тео. Стайлз никогда не видел его настолько злым, мигом потерявшим веру в мир. Небольшая ссора и попытка на этот раз действительно бросить его, если быть точными. До этого каждая угроза расставания была несерьёзной, и Тео это знал, поэтому лишь снисходительно улыбался и качал головой. На этот раз Стайлз твёрдо решил уйти. Но это желание испарилось, когда он в очередной раз оказался не в состоянии подняться с пола. Разбитый и сломленный, без повода и желания бороться.  
— Пожалуйста, Тео, — говорит он тихо, и голос дрожит. Он плачет, не в силах больше сдерживать хаос, разрывающий его изнутри. Нет, сдаваться нельзя. Нужно продержаться ещё немного.  
— Чего ты от меня ждёшь, Стайлз? Что я должен делать? Ты хотел сбежать! — Тео всегда ведёт себя тихо и осмотрительно, но сегодня срывается на крик. Так опрометчиво и не похоже на него. Он потерял контроль, и это пугает Стайлза больше всего, потому что это значит, что может произойти что угодно. — Почему ты причиняешь мне столько боли?  
      Вот оно! Вот его шанс развернуть ситуацию, подобрать правильные слова и вымостить ложью дорогу к безопасности.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты бросал меня, — Тео ведёт себя, как загнанное животное. Резко останавливается, замирает на мгновение, присматриваясь к Стайлзу, а потом наклоняется совсем близко и внимательно смотрит в глаза. О, этот чудовищный проницательный взгляд. Кажется, что он способен проникнуть в глубины сознания, прочесть каждую мысль и вывернуть наизнанку, отыскав мельчайший намёк на обман. И Стайлз хочет лишь одного — впервые в жизни не сломаться и выдержать этот взгляд. — Я подумал, что… Я боялся, что после того, что случилось с Дереком, ты меня бросишь. Поэтому решил уйти первым, чтобы избавить себя от боли.  
      Тео ведётся на эту извращённую лесть, потому что _хочет_ верить, его руки едва заметно расслабляются, и пистолет больше не представляет прямой угрозы. Поэтому действия Стайлза застают его врасплох, и на мгновение он смотрит на него в полной растерянности, а потом его рука хватает парня за щиколотку, и тот снова падает в нескольких шагах от двери. В ушах звенит от очередного удара, и боль ловкими обжигающими щупальцами расползается от затылка, сковывая всё тело; Стайлз пробует сосредоточить взгляд на стене, но ничего не выходит. Он слышит, как открывается дверь, раздаётся выстрел. И ещё один, а потом мысли Стайлза плотно окутывает тьма.  


***

  
  
      Стайлз моргает и ждёт, пока глаза привыкнут к желтоватому свету ламп, и он медленно, но точно определяет, где находится. Он бывал тут много раз, и отлично помнит этот нейтральный цвет стен и то, как после больничных коек болит поясница. Голова отзывается тупой пульсирующей болью даже на мельчайшее движение. Значит, никаких прогулок в ближайшее время. Не удаётся даже глянуть по сторонам, и это расстраивает, потому что в первую очередь Стайлз хотел узнать, в какое отделение загремел на этот раз и поджидает ли его Тео в одном из коридоров.  
      Взгляд затуманен, поэтому, когда дверь открывается и в палату кто-то заходит, мозг охватывает паника.  
— Спокойно, Стайлз, — парень узнаёт голос, а потом, не без труда, и лицо Дерека. Сердце начинает биться медленнее, и он расслабляется. Глаза задерживаются на повязке на плече Дерека. — Тео, — следует ответ на вопрос, который Стайлз не посмел задать, но который можно было легко прочесть в его взгляде. — Он тоже был ранен, но уже сидит в участке, под арестом.  
— Как? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, а Дерек осторожно присаживается на край кровати, и его рука почти касается ноги парня. Почти.  
— Поступила очередная жалоба на шум. Я вызвался добровольно, зная, чего стоило ожидать. А когда прибыл на место… Все живы и почти здоровы. Ничего серьёзного.  
— Нет, я же слышал выстрелы! — Стайлз громко сглотнул — горло саднило, будто он пытался проглотить кусок наждачной бумаги. Дерек подал стакан воды с прикроватной тумбы. Стилински вдруг становится неуместно весело: за ним без всяких возражений и жалоб ухаживает человек, которого подстрелили из-за него.  
      Пока Стайлз жадно пьёт, Дерек молча кивает, решая что-то про себя, и всё-таки опускает ладонь на ногу подростка. Эдакий дружеский жест, которым хочется сказать, что всё будет в порядке, и который привёл бы в восторг старого Стайлза. Того, который был по уши влюблён и который готов был душу продать за одно такое прикосновение. А сейчас что? Сейчас его сердце бьётся быстрее, и глупо было бы отрицать, что ему не нравится то, что он чувствует.  
— Мне правда жаль, — Дерек пристыженно опускает взгляд. — Я должен был предпринять что-то намного раньше.  
      Стайлз неопределённо ведёт рукой, отмахиваясь от извинений, будто они не имеют значения. Стайлз в порядке, и Тео исчез из его жизни навсегда — вот что действительно важно. Он пытается принять, что теперь некому следить за ним, некому управлять каждым шагом, некому говорить, что можно делать, а что нельзя. Не будет больше навязчивого контроля, он теперь сам по себе.  
      Дерека сбивают с толку сдавленные рыдания Стайлза. Он неловко хлопает его по колену, и парень издаёт странный звук, похожий одновременно и на всхлип, и на смех.  
— Ты, знаешь ли, не спец в таких делах, — говорит Стайлз спустя некоторое время, когда истерика отступает на второй план.  
— Я в курсе, — Дерек берёт его за руку. — И я обещаю исправиться.  
— Под моим чутким руководством?  
— Да, — Стайлз улыбается, когда губы так непривычно нежно касаются его ладони. — Даже если на это уйдут годы.  
— Вечность, — задумчиво выдыхает Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку кровати, и его немного смущает серьёзный тон Дерека.  
— Значит, я останусь рядом навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> *Слоган из рекламных роликов с лепреконом, у которого постоянно пытаются украсть хлопья-талисманы.  
> **Созвучное с названием хлопьев слово «tricks» в переводе с английского значит «фокусы».
> 
> Название фанфика — строчка из песни Trouble певицы Halsey.


End file.
